CINDERELLA KW
by authornubie
Summary: Sakura yang waktu kecil membenci cerita Cinderella, ternyata lama kelamaan merasa hidupnya semakin mirip jalan cerita Cinderella. Atau mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya? Apapun itu yang jelas Sakura merasa ia mendapatkan karma karena membenci cerita yg dibacakan ibunya setiap malam.
1. PROLOG

Sesuai pen name saya, pastilah bisa ditebak kalau saya masih pendatang baru . Ini pengalaman pertama saya publish cerita online, bahkan bikin akunnya juga belum lama, biasanya saya cuma jadi pembaca manis saja, kalo saya suka cerita yang saya baca, saya kasih komentar positif, kalo nggak suka ya saya _no comment_ aja dan ga baca lagi . Hmmm….. sebenarnya fiction ini saya buat sebagai bentuk terimakasih kepada para author yang selama ini sudah saya baca karya-karyanya. Sekarang saya mau mencoba memberikan sedikit kontribusi dengan tulisan amatir saya. Saya harap ada yang bisa terhibur dengan fict ini, walau saya yakin pasti cerita ini bakal absurd, geje, garing, OOC, banyak typo, ga sesuai EYD, dan sebagainya. Mungkin dalam fict ini nanti ada beberapa tokoh dalam Naruto yang ternistakan, atau OOC, itu semua terpaksa dibuat demi keberlangsungan jalan cerita yang sudah tercipta dalam pikiran saya. Saya terbuka dengan segala review, kritik dan saran yang membangun, tapi tolong sampaikan dengan sopan ya...

 **WARNING**

MC dalam fict ini adalah Haruno Sakura, tapi karakteristik dia di sini adalah gadis yang suka berhalusinasi dan suka menyambung-nyambung kan hal yang sebenarnya ga nyambung, dan terkadang suka keceplosan dalam berbicara.

Fiction ini adalah murni cerita milik saya, tapi tokoh-tokohnya minjem punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto (ehm… pinjem tanpa izin :D). Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun dari fict ini, hanya berharap bisa sedikit menghibur para pembaca sekalian.

-AuthorNubie-

 **PROLOG**

Haruno Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur baru.

"Tempat tidur baru, kamar baru, rumah baru, teman baru, kota baru, sekolah baru, ibu baru, saudara baru….hffft…..." gumam Sakura sambil membuang nafas kasar.

Sakura merasa hidupnya 100% berubah menjadi baru. Ralat, mungkin hanya 71,13% yang baru (jangan tanya author rumus apa yang dipakai untuk menghitung prosentase itu), karena ayahnya tidak baru, masih ayahnya yang lama, Haruno Kizashi.

Sakura memulai perenungannya " Putri semata wayang, ibu kandung meninggal, ayah menikah lagi, punya ibu tiri baru yang tampangnya jutek, punya 2 saudara tiri, ayah sering keluar kota... Kenapa aku merasa benar-benar seperti Cinderella" ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil tangan kanannya memijat-mijat pelipisnya walau sebenarnya dia tidak pusing.

"Ini pasti karma karena dulu aku ga suka Cinderella" batin Sakura lagi. Pikiran Sakura mulai melayang-layang mengingat masa lalunya.

Sakura POV

 _Sewaktu kecil ibu selalu membacakan buku cerita untukku menjelang tidur. Buku cerita itu berjudul Putri Cinderella, hadiah dari ibuku di ulang tahunku yang ke-6. Buku itu merupakan satu-satunya buku dongeng tentang putri kerajaan yang aku miliki, karena mayoritas buku yang kumiliki adalah buku serial detektif. Bagiku cerita detektif itu keren, walaupun jujur saja aku tidak memahami isinya, kan aku masih terlalu kecil,. Sayangnya menurut ibuku buku detektif bukan bacaan menjelang tidur, ibu mengatakan "Bacaan yang itu berat Sakura, kamu ga usah baca, biar ibu sendiri saja nanti yang baca". Akhirnya setiap malam menjelang tidur buku Cinderella lah yang selalu ibu bacakan, catat 'setiap malam'. Bukan tanpa alasan buku itu dibacakan berulang-ulang, karena biasanya sebelum buku itu habis dibaca, aku sudah lebih dulu tertidur sehingga di malam berikutnya ibu membacakan ulang cerita itu lagi dan lagi._

 _Akhirnya di usiaku yang ke-11, aku berhasil mendengar seluruh cerita Cinderella sampai tamat tanpa tertidur. Ibuku sampai terkejut saat menyadarinya._

" _Sakura belum tertidur?" tanya ibu._

" _Belum bu" jawabku._

" _Bu" kataku lagi, "Kalau sudah besar nanti hidupku bisa seperti Cinderella ga ya bu? Disukai pangeran yang baik hati, kaya raya dan tampan?" tanyaku_

" _Hmmmm… tentu sayang, selama kamu menjadi anak yang berbakti pada orang tua seperti Cinderella, pasti kamu akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang baik"_

" _Tapi bu… Sakura hanya mau akhir bahagia seperti Cinderella, kalau kisah hidupnya yang susah begitu Sakura tidak mau"_

"Tentu saja tidak akan, kamu kan selalu berbakti pada orang tua, _sekarang kamu tidur dulu karena besok harus sekolah kan?_

 _Aku pun menganggukan kepala, lalu berusaha memejamkan mata. Ibu mengusap poni yang menutupi dahiku lalu mengecup keningku. "Selamat tidur Sakura", ucap ibu sambil menaikkan selimut sampai ke leherku, lalu mematikan lampu yang terang, manggantikannya dengan lampu tidur, dan keluar dari kamarku. Sepeninggal ibu dari kamarku, aku menghayalkan diriku adalah Cinderella yang menikah dengan pangeran yang baik hati, kaya raya dan tampan, sungguh beruntungnya aku bila bisa seperti itu, akupun tersenyum-senyum sendiri hingga akhirnya aku ketiduran. Sepertinya akibat berkhayal sebelum tidur, aku jadi bermimpi tentang Cinderella, namun sayangnya aku bukan menjadi Cinderella sang tokoh utama, aku malah menjadi….. tikus. Iya kalian tidak salah baca, TIKUS._

 _Dalam mimpi itu aku hanyalah seekor tikus merah muda yang bersembunyi dalam lubang di dinding dan menjadi penonton atas interaksi antara Cinderella dengan keluarganya. Setiap aku berusaha keluar dari lubang, Cinderella akan memukulku dengan sapu, atas perintah ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya tentu saja. Peran terbesarku adalah ketika aku dijadikan seekor kuda untuk menarik kereta kencana Cinderella._

 _Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin melihat pesta yang dilangsungkan di istana, seharusnya pesta dansa kan? Tapi kenapa dari kejauhan tidak terdengar musik sama sekali. Malah tercium bau ramen yang kuat. Ini sangat aneh. Tiba-tiba jam mulai berdentang menunjukkan waktu sudah pukul 12 malam. Cinderella tampak tergesa-gesa berlari keluar dari istana, seluruh pakaian, kereta kencana, kuda, pengawal dan kusir Cinderella mulai berubah ke wujud asalnya lagi, termasuk aku, kuda gagah yang berubah lagi menjadi tikus. Cinderella sudah lari menjauh hingga tidak terlihat lagi, kadal-kadal dan tikus-tikus pengiringnya pun sudah berlarian ke sana kemari mencari tempat yang lebih tersembunyi, kecuali aku, seekor tikus merah muda yang masih berdiri bingung di dekat tangga, karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sang pangeran yang tampan dan berambut kuning turun dari istana mencari Cinderella, tapi hanya menjumpai sebelah sumpitnya yang tertinggal. Kemudian para pengawal istana datang mendekati sang pangeran menanyakan apa yang terjadi._

 _"Putri yang baru saja keluar itu...seharusnya dia yang memenangkan lomba makan ramen ini" ujar pangeran. "Coba kalian kejar putri itu, dia pasti belum jauh" lanjut pangeran lagi._

 _Seluruh pengawal langsung bubar memenuhi perintah pangeran untuk mencari Cinderella, kecuali satu orang pengawal yang malah mendekatiku, mengamatiku. Aku pun ganti mengamatinya, pengawal itu berambut hitam, berkulit putih, bermata hitam, cukup tampan sebenarnya, tapi rambut belakangnya aneh, seperti ekor ayam. Pengawal itu menyeringai, membuat dadaku sedikit berdesir. "Tampan…." gumamku tapi malah bunyi cicitan yang keluar dari mulutku._

 _"Tikus tidak seharusnya berada di istana" gumam si pengawal._

 _Tiba-tiba saja pengawal itu mengeluarkan tendangan maut, hingga aku terpental jauh kearah pagar istana. Akupun mencicit sekuat tenaga "Ciiiiiiit!"._

" _Bugh" aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan keningku mendarat keras pada lantai. Kepalaku langsung terasa pening, dan ketika ku berkaca, terdapat benjolan besar dan merah tepat di tengah jidatku._

" _Ya Tuhan….., besar sekali" gumamku._

 _Aku coba kompres benjol itu tapi ukurannya tidak berkurang. Aku coba plester pun percuma, tidak bisa tertutupi. Ingin rasanya berpura-pura sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah, tapi hari ini ada mata pelajaran yang ulangan. Lagipula kedua orang tua ku cukup disiplin masalah kehadiran, mereka pasti bilang "Masuk dulu saja Sakura, nanti bila di sekolah benar-benar terasa tidak mampu belajar lagi, baru kamu izin pulang"_

 _Belum cukup kesialanku, di hari itu ternyata ada pengambilan nilai baca puisi di depan kelas. Entah kenapa puisi yang dipilih oleh guru untuk aku baca berjudul 'Putri Cinderella'._

" _Pak… boleh saya ganti puisinya jangan yang ini" tanyaku sambal mengangkat kertas puisi Cinderella ke arah guruku._

" _Memang kenapa Sakura? Bukannya semua puisi sama saja, yang penting adalah bagaimana cara kamu menghayati isinya?" jawab guruku._

" _Justru saya tidak bisa menghayatinya, saya benci Cinderella" jawabku spontan._

" _Eh….." guruku terdiam sesaat "Benci Cinderella? Diakan cuma tokoh fiksi? Masak kamu membenci tokoh yang cuma ada dalam dongeng?" lanjutnya._

 _Terdengar tawa dari beberapa teman sekelasku._

 _"Karena dalam mimpi saya tentang Cinderella semalam, saya cuma jadi tikusnya doang...ups..." Aku keceplosan. Aku langsung menutup mulut dengan sebelah tanganku._

 _Tawa teman-teman sekelas ku bertambah riuh._

 _Setelah menimbang sejenak gurukumengganti puisi yang aku baca menjadi puisi berjudul 'Jerawat'._

 _"Pak, saya juga tidak mau baca puisi yang ini" tawarku lagi._

 _"Kenapa lagi ini alasannya? Judul puisi nya memang aneh, 'Jerawat', tapi isi puisinya bagus kok" ujar guruku mulai tidak sabar._

"Pasti gara-gara jerawat besar di jidat Sakura pak. _Jidatnya sesuai dengan puisinya" komentar salah seorang teman sekelasku, dan membuat tertawa keras seluruh murid satu kelas. Bahkan guru kelasku pun mukanya tampak memerah karena menahan tawa. Sial._

 _"Baiklah Sakura, khusus untuk kamu kali ini saya beri keringanan. Kamu tidak perlu baca puisi. Tapi sebagai gantinya kamu harus menceritakan mimpi kamu semalam dengan terperinci. Serta tidak ada tawar-menawar lagi oke!" Perintah guruku setelah berhasil menahan hasrat ingin tertawanya._

 _Dengan sangat terpaksa aku menceritakan mimpiku di depan kelas, dan menuai tawa lagi bukan hanya dari teman sekelasku, bahkan guruku pun kali ini ikut tertawa, dan suaranya yang paling keras. Sial._

 _"Jadi benjol di kening ini gara-gara jatuh dari tempat tidur waktu mimpi itu?" Tanya guruku yang entah beliau sadari atau tidak memancing perhatian murid satu kelas ke arah jidatku lagi diiringi tawa mereka yang semakin bertambah riuh. Sial. Kenapa orang-orang ini hobi sekali tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain?_

 _Sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah aku berjalan menunduk agar benjol dijidatku tidak menarik perhatian orang, tapi naas, aku malah menabrak tiang listrik, dan menambah besar benjol di jidatku. Tetanggaku berkerumum dan beberapa berusaha menahan ketawa mereka melihat kondisiku. Sial sekali aku hari ini. Dan semua kesialanku berawal dari mimpi ditendang sang pengawal yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan wajah menyebalkannya itu. Mimpi itu sendiri terjadi akibat terkontaminasi cerita Cinderella. Fix lah, mulai hari ini aku putuskan, aku benci Cinderella, dan dan aku benci pengawal sok keren dalam mimpiku itu, jujur aku menyesal pernah berpikir dia tampan._

" _Ibu" panggilku ketika makan malam di rumah "Mulai malam ini aku tidak usah dibacakan buku cerita lagi, terutama buku Cinderella, karena aku benci Cinderella!" kataku sedikit keceplosan, efek suasana hati yang tidak mood. Aku melihat kilatan kecewa di mata ibu, aku baru teringat bahwa beliaulah yang memberikan buku itu untukku. Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku._

" _Oke" jawab ibu singkat sambil pura-pura menyibukkan diri memotong daging di piring makannya. Hatiku_ _mencelos melihat itu._

 _Ini semua gara-gara Cinderella. Menjadi bahan tertawaan dan ejekan teman sekelasku, yang parahnya ejekan itu ternyata terus berlanjut dan hanya berakhir ketika aku lulus dari bangku sekolah dasar. Bahkan di saat acara perpisahan kelas 6 kami, teman-teman sekelasku membuat drama berjudul "Putri Cinderella" yang terinspirasi dari mimpi ku, dimana pesta dansa diganti acara lomba makan Ramen, dengan alasan kami masih di bawah umur, dan sepatu kaca yang tertinggal diganti dengan sumpit dengan alasan sepatu kaca mahal. Akhirnya sang pangeran mencari-cari gadis yang punya pasangan sumpitnya, serta mengetesnya dengan menyuruh menghabiskan 7 mangkok ramen sebagai bukti bahwa benar dia yang menjadi pemenang lomba ramen waktu itu. Sialnya, Guru kelasku yang menjadi pengarang naskah drama yang sangat absurd itu, menyuruh aku yang menjadi Cinderella. Semenjak acara itu setahun penuh aku puasa dari ramen._

 _Gara-gara Cinderella juga ibuku jadi bersedih, eh….lebih tepatnya kata-kataku sih yang membuatnya begitu. Aku jadi merasa sebagai anak tak berbakti. Aku tahu ini salah, membenci tokoh fiksi yang tidak pernah ada dalam dunia nyata, tapi rasa benci itu nyata adanya. Walau kadang aku takut kualat, karena bagaimanapun juga, bukan cerita itu atau karakter tokohnya yang tidak bagus, hanya situasi dan kondisi yang membuat aku seperti ini._

 _TBC..._

 _Untuk prolog ini saya edit di beberapa bagian, supaya lebih nyambung dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. Sebenarnya author ingin segera menulis chapter berikutnya, tapi laptop rusak, sehingga tertunda. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan untuk melanjutkan._

 _Mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 1 : Pagi Pertama di Konoha

_Haruno Sakura, anak dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan mendiang Haruno Mebuki yang meninggal dunia saat Sakura masih duduk di kelas I Oto Junior High School, merasa saat ini hidupnya seperti dongeng Putri Cinderella. Alasan pertamanya karena tiga tahun setelah ibunya meninggal, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak dua bernama Inuzuka Tsume. Alasan kedua karena Sakura merasa kena karma karena dia benci Cinderella. Alasan ketiga karena Sakura teringat kata-kata_ _Ibunya "_ _selama kamu menjadi anak yang berbakti pada orang tua seperti Cinderella, pasti kamu akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang baik", sedangkan Sakura merasa dia anak tidak berbakti, bahkan pernah menyakiti hati sang ibu gara-gara buku Cinderella._

 _Sakura sebenarnya keberatan dengan pernikahan ayahnya yang kedua kalinya itu._

" _Kenapa Ayah menikah laginya dengan janda beranak 2? Kenapa ga pilih yang beranak 1, atau 3 atau selusin sekalian? Kan nanti Sakura jadi mirip Cinderalla yang punya 2 saudara tiri?" alasan Sakura._

" _Kamu kan memang secantik Cinderella, hmm…..kecuali dahinya", jawab Kizashi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak._

 _Akhirnya pernikahan itu tetap berlangsung, sedangkan Sakura memilih bersembunyi seharian di sekolah, merelakan dirinya membantu si bapak tukang kebun, demi menghindari acara itu. Sakura juga menolak ajakan pindah ke konoha untuk tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu tirinya, dia memilih tetap bersama neneknya di Oto. Sampai akhirnya turun ultimatum bila dia menolak pindah, maka Kizashi akan menyoretnya dari daftar ahli waris yang diaku ayahnya warisan itu tidak habis-habis walau sampai 7 turunan. Ingin rasanya Sakura meralat perkataan ayahnya "Bukan 7 turunan yah, tepatnya 7 bulanan". Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sakura si calon anak berbakti, akan menuruti keinginan sang ayah, walaupun nasibnya nanti jadi seperti Cinderella. Sekolah nya di Oto pun terpaksa dia tinggalkan dan mutasi ke Konoha High School, walaupun saat ini sudah hampir pertengahan kelas II. Bagaimanakah hari pertama Sakura di Konoha dengan keluarga barunya? Silahkan baca kelanjutan fict abal-abal, geje, gak sesuai EYD, penggunaan bahasa tidak konsisten, dan garing ini, tapi…._

 **Don't like, don't read**

Chapter 1 : Pagi Pertama di Konoha

Jam di dinding belum menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi tapi ada hal sangat istimewa terjadi, Sakura sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, padahal biasanya dia baru bangun jam sembilan kurang dua puluh menit.

"Berarti selama ini atmosfer Oto-lah yang menjadikan saya seolah-olah anak pemalas, padahal aslinya saya anak yang rajin, buktinya hari pertama di Konoha bisa langsung bangun pagi, tanpa dibangunkan suara weker" kesimpulan Sakura dalam hati sambil tertawa penuh kebanggaan.

"Yosh, Sakura si anak sangat rajin, saatnya beraksi!" ucap sakura penuh semangat.

Tak lupa dikepalkannya tangan kanannya lalu meninju dinding di sampingnya bak film laga. Tentu saja setelahnya dia kesakitan, tapi tetap tidak mengurangi semangat pagi nya.

Memandang ke arah kalender di dinding yang sudah dibalik, di situ terdapat tulisan berwarna merah darah, tapi jangan berpikiran seram dulu, karena fict ini tidak ber-genre horor. Itu adalah tulisan Sakura sendiri semalam, ditulis dengan lipstick, prinsip hidupnya yang baru, isinya **'tidak masalah hidup seperti Cinderella, yang penting akhir hidup juga bahagia seperti Ciderella'**.Kenapa di kertas kalender? karena Sakura anak baru pindah, tidak punya karton manila, maka mengingat pepatah tiada rotan akar pun jadi, dibaliknya-lah kelender di dinding sebagai media menulis. Lalu kenapa lipstick? Alasannya sama, tidak ada spidol lipstick pun jadi. Prinsip itu sendiri merupakan hasil perenungan semalam suntuk Sakura akan nasib hidupnya. Dia memutuskan akan berubah menjadi anak yang lebih baik, menjadi sebaik Cinderella dalam dongeng. Tak lupa dia mencentang jadwal harian tak kasat mata yang hanya ada dalam angan-angannya.

Jadwal Harian Putri Cinderella aka Sakura

Bangun pagi sebelum jam 5 centang keterangan : terlaksana sangat baik

Membersihkan rumah sampai jam 6 pagi keterangan : segera laksanakan!

Berangkat sekolah tepat waktu keterangan : so pasti!

"Yosh, semangat Sakura, demi nasib yang lebih baik!" sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kamar Sakura berada di lantai 2 paling pojok sebelah kanan. Di seberangnya adalah kamar mandi dan kamar kakak tiri pertamanya, sedangkan di sebelah kirinya kamar kakak tiri keduanya. Lantai 2 hanya berisi 3 kamar dan satu kamar mandi. Letak kamar Sakura yang paling jauh dari tangga. Keluar dari kamar Sakura mengendap-endap menuju tangga, dia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan membuat bangun kedua kakak tirinya. Dia ingat kalau dalam dongeng kakak tiri Cinderella itu sangat galak.

"Apa cara berjalanmu selalu aneh seperti pencuri begitu?" ucap sebuah suara berat di samping Sakura.

Sakura meloncat karna kaget dan reflek menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping ke arah suara itu. Mungkin Sakura terlalu fokus mengendap-endap hingga tidak sadar kalau pintu kamar sebelah telah terbuka sedari tadi, dan di pinggir pintu ada seorang lelaki seumuran Sakura yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Aa..apa yang kamu lakukan? Jangan macam-macam!" teriak sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Bukan salah Sakura dong kalau langsung bersikap protektif, secara tiba-tiba ada yang bilang pencuri. Jangan-jangan laki-laki ini pencuri sebenarnya, kan mana ada maling ngaku maling.

"Aku yang bertanya duluan. Apa maksudmu mengendap-endap begitu?! Apa pula maksudnya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada begitu?! Kamu pikir aku lelaki macam apa! Aku Inuzuka Kiba saudara tirimu kalau kamu lupa!" ucap laki-laki itu.

"Eh….. ki..kita saudara?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat tampang Kiba yang ia rasa belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Iya Haruno Sakura-chan, kita saudara tiri! Walau baru kali ini kita bertatap muka, salahmu yang selalu menghindar setiap aku datang ke Oto!" jawab kiba gusar.

"Eh, kamu…. laki-laki?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan setengah tidak percaya dan setengah lagi kecewa.

"Tentu saja 100% laki-laki! 1000% Laki-laki yang ganteng dan tampan" jawab Kiba dengan pose jari telunjuk dan jempol membentuk siku ditaruh di bawah dagunya, "Dikagumi hampir seluruh wanita. Dikejar-kejar bagai barang langka. Sering membuat wanita patah hati dan merana. Jomblo 10000% hanya karena prinsip sema…."

"Mengecewakan…"ucap Sakura lirih. Kiba yang merasa ucapannya dipotong Sakura mendecak sebal.

"Jomblo itu pilihan hidup Sakura! Bukan berarti gak laku" tegas Kiba sedikit tersinggung, walau dalam hati dia mengumpati nasibnya yang belum pernah sekalipun ditembak cewek.

"Bukan masalah itu! Tapi mengecewakan karena kamu membuat prinsip hidupku berantakan!" jawab sakura dengan tampang kecewa. Sakura kira dia punya dua saudara wanita seperti Cinderella, tetapi ternyata malah lelaki, dia mulai merasa menjadi Cinderella yang gagal.

"Prinsip hidupmu? Berantakan? Aku? Apa salahku?" tanya Kiba sambil melongo keheranan.

"Lupakan. Aku tidak mau prinsipku tambah berantakan lagi. Apa kamu tahu sapu ada dimana?" Sakura berpikir untuk menjalankan agendanya kedua, bersih-bersih rumah sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Membersihkan rumah tentu saja! Anak rajin harus seperti itu, bangun tidur pagi-pagi buta, lalu membersihkan rumah sebelum berangkat sekolah" ujar Sakura dengan nada bangga.

"Pagi buta atau buta di waktu pagi? Sekarang jam setengah sembilan lewat!" ujar kiba sambil memperlihatkan jam di tangannya pada Sakura.

"Ga mungkinlah! Kamu bercanda! Tadi jam di kamarku masih jam 5 kurang? Jam tanganmu ngawur! Sakura si anak rajin ga mungkin terlambat bangun" jawab Sakura dengan pe-de nya sambil mengkibas-kibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Kamu ga tahu kalo jam dinding di kamarmu sudah lama mati" jawab Kiba sambil menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir dengan ke-pede-an sakura.

Sakura tercenung dalam diam. Wajahnya langsung berubah mendung karena kecewa berat, merasa agenda hari ini gagal total.

"Kiba-kun kenapa tidak membangunkanku sejak tadi?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah sedikit emosi.

"Aku sudah bangunkan beberapa kali, tapi tidurmu seperti mayat. Cuma bergerak waktu kamu membanting jam weker doang. Apa kamu ga sadar sama sekali?"

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jam weker sudah berbunyi tapi malah dia banting. Sakura masih setengah tidak percaya ini, jadwal hariannya hancur berantakan. Ternyata dia masih menjadi 'Sakura si calon anak rajin', belum menjadi rajin sungguhan. Tapi dia berpikir cepat, walau dua agenda gagal dia masih punya agenda ke-3, berangkat sekolah tepat waktu, dan ini tidak boleh gagal. Semangat Sakura kembali membara.

"Kiba-kun mau berangkat sekolah sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah penuh semangat.

"Yups" jawab kiba yang terheran-heran dengan cepatnya perubahan ekspresi wajah Sakura yang terjadi tiap menitnya, atau mungkin tiap detik?

"Aku ikut. Kamu tunggu aku sebentar, ganti baju doang kok, tidak lama" seru Sakura sambil lari masuk kamarnya.

"Ganti baju doang? Cuci muka dulu pun enggak?" tanya Kiba sambil berteriak.

"Ga lah. Kalo keseringan dicuci nanti belel" jawab Sakura dari dalam kamar.

"Disamain sama pakaian..." gumam kiba lirih sambil menggeleng keheranan.

Akhirnya pagi itu tepat jam 9 Kiba dan Sakura berangkat bersama ke Konoha High School dengan menggunakan sepeda Kiba. Sepertinya Sakura juga harus merelakan agenda ke-3 dia gagal total, karena pintu gerbang sekolah di tutup jam 9 pagi.

Tbc...

* * *

Maaf kalau isi chapternya pendek-pendek dan garing, masih Newbie.

Hikmah chapter ini : **Jangan lupa ganti baterai jam**

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 2 : Pagi Pertama di Sekolah

Hari ini ternyata baru sempet update lagi. Sebelumnya terima kasih bagi yang masih mau membaca kelanjutan fict abal-abal ini. Selamat membaca, tapi **don't like don't read.**

 **Warning : bahasa kurang baku, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, garing, dsb.**

 _Akhirnya pagi itu tepat jam 9 Kiba dan Sakura berangkat bersama ke Konoha High School dengan menggunakan sepeda Kiba. Sepertinya Sakura juga harus merelakan agenda ke-3 dia gagal total, karena pintu gerbang sekolah di tutup jam 9 pagi._

 **Chapter 3 : Pagi Pertama di Sekolah**

Dengan dibonceng sepeda oleh Inuzuka Kiba yang ngebutnya seperti orang dikejar hutang serta melewati jalan pintas yang bagi Sakura lebih tepat disebut jalan tikusa atau bahkan jalan kecoak, maka perjalanan ke sekolah cukup ditempuh dalam 5 menit. Jangan tanya bagaimana penderitaan Sakura duduk di boncengan sepeda yang terbuat dari besi tanpa busa itu, bisa sampai di sekolah dengan keadaan utuh saja menurutnya sudah merupakan keajaiban dunia ke 7. Kiba menurunkan Sakura di pagar samping Sekolah, karena biasanya tepat jam 9, pintu gerbang sudah ditutup satpam.

"Sakura, kita masuk lewat pagar, kamu naik duluan bisa ga? Aku mau titip sepeda dulu" seru Kiba.

"Memang Konoha ga punya gerbang?" tanya Sakura _'Jangan-jangan Ini sekolah buat melatih maling'_ batinnya.

"Gerbangnya dah di tutup, kan kita dah telat datang" jawab kiba.

"Aaaagh! Gagal lagi!" Sakura berteriak histeris karena tidak percaya agendanya hari ini gagal total.

"Sssstt! Sudah sana cepetan naik, aku mau titip sepeda dulu" Kiba langsung mengayuh sepeda nya ke warung Ramen sebelah sekolah. Anak-anak Konoha High School yang terlambat hadir memang terbiasa menitipkan sepeda di tempat itu.

Memanjat pagar setinggi apapun bagi Sakura hanyalah butiran debu, mudah sekali, secara dia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam karate. Selain itu dari dulu dia sudah terbiasa memanjat atap tetangga untuk mencari layangan putus. Pagar Konoha High School tingginya 2 meter, dan dipenuhi tamanan di depan maupun belakang pagar, sehingga keadaan dalam Sekolah tidak tampak dari luar. Tak sampai 1 menit Sakura sudah berhasil memanjat sampai di atas pagar.

' _Kondisi aman, sepi'_ batinnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ternyata benar kata orang, **bahagia itu sederhana** , hanya cukup berhasil manjat pagar 1 menit, hilanglah penderitaan 5 menit di boncengan sepeda. Sangking bahagianya Sakura turun dari pagar dengan meloncat indah bak perenang handal. Perlu diingat, karena fict ini masih rated-T maka walau melakukan loncat jenis apapun, celana dalam Sakura tidak akan terlihat, semua adegan vulgar akan disensor, lagipula di balik seragam roknya Sakura selalu mengenakan celana legging berbulu domba bermotif serigala sepanjang ¾ paha. Tapi satu hal yang Sakura lupa, ini halaman sekolah, bukan kolam renang, otomatis dia mengalami pendaratan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Bugh!

"Aduh..." rintih Sakura masih dalam posisi telungkup di atas tanah berumput seperti posisi jatuhnya tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja dari balik semak-semak muncul seseorang yang langsung berjalan menuju ke arah Sakura, manangkap basah perbuatan terlarangnya terlambat datang dan memanjat pagar. Sepertinya orang itu berbakat jadi polisi lalu lintas yang sembunyi hendak mencari para pelanggar aturan lalu lintas.

"Anda ditangkap. Anda punya hak untuk diam. Apapun yang anda katakan dapat dipakai sebagai bukti memberatkan di persidangan" seru orang itu dengan suara datar.

Ternyata bukan polisi lalu lintas, kata-katanya lebih cocok jadi polisi divisi kriminal.

'Sepertinya benar-benar sekolah buat melatih maling, sampai ada latihan menghindari polisinya segala' batin sakura. Tapi perasaan herannya hanya sesaat, digantikan perasaan susah gelisah berkepanjangan. Apa kata ibu tirinya yang seorang polisi tulen nanti, kalau di hari pertama dia sekolah sudah ditangkap polisi. Mana pemuda itu bilang ada persidangannya pula. Sakura sampai bergidik ngeri karena membayangkan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dibalik jeruji besi. Gagal jadi Cinderella yang baik malah jadi anak durjana plus durhaka. Ibaratnya seperti sudah jatuh ditimpa tangga ditambah ketumpahan satu kaleng cat, dan diinjak-injak orang lewat. Apakah dia harus pura-pura pingsan saja? Ataukah… Tidak! Menurutnya pingsan bukan pilihan yang tepat, kalau hanya dibawa ke UKS sih tidak masalah, bagaimana kalau langsung di bawa ke UGD Rumah Sakit Polisi? Apa kata ibu tirinya?

Sakura berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan, dihadapannya hanya tampak sepatu berwarna hitam dan celana panjang seragam sekolah. Bukan karena dihadapannya hantu tanpa kepala, tapi karena pemakai sepatu itu memiliki tubuh terlalu tinggi, hingga tidak terlihat wajahnya dari posisi Sakura saat ini. Kalau dilihat dari sepatu dan seragamnya ternyata bukan polisi, hanya siswa gigantisme ala polisi wannabe yang hampir membuat dia jantungan.

'Sial! Penipuan!' umpat Sakura dalam hati. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri dihadapan pemuda itu dengan emosi tingkat tinggi.

"Hei polisi Wannabe! Mau apa kamu!" pertanyaan dari Sakura yang lebih tepat disebut bentakkan.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda lain menghampiri mereka berdua. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam berkulit pucat seperti mayat dan menampilkan senyum yang manis tapi palsu.

"Dari seragam mu sepertinya kamu anak baru pindah? Wahai anak baru, perkenalkan nama saya Shimura Sai, Sekertaris Student Council yang sebenarnya saya lebih suka melukis dari pada menulis" Ucap Sai, nama pemuda yang baru menghampirinya itu.

"Ga nanya! Ga penting! Ga perlu curhat di sini!" balas Sakura emosi.

"Oh, galak sekali. Seperti kucing melahirkan" jawab Sai masih tersenyum palsu sok manis.

"Sotoy! Emang kamu pernah melihat kucing lahiran! Dipikir habis lahiran ga capek apa! Mana bisa emosi, taruhannya nyawa gitu!" jawab Sakura tambah emosi, rasanya dia ingin menyumpal mulut Sai dengan kaus kaki nya. Habisnya senyumnya doang yang sok manis, sedangkan kata-katanya beracun, bagai keong racun. Bahkan menurut Sakura bau busuk kaus kakinya tidak sebanding dengan busuknya mulut Sai. Makanya sayang banget kaus kakinya kalau sampai nyasar ke mulut Sai, perlu direndam bunga 7 rupa 7 hari 7 malam sebelum kaus kaki itu bisa dipakai lagi.

"Kamu bisa tahu itu, memang kamu pernah lahiran?" tanya Sai lagi masih dengan senyum palsunya yang tanpa emosi.

"Dengar ya mayat, yang aku ajak ngomong tadi itu si polisi wannabe ini!" ketus Sakura sambil menunjuk Pemuda satu nya yang dari tadi hanya menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, kalau ini namanya Uchiha Sasuke, wakil ketua Student Council yang merangkap Ketua Dewan Keamanan Sekolah Konoha High School, yang dengan kekuatan datang bulan akan menghukummu" jawab Sai masih dengan senyum palsu sok manisnya. Senyum terus tanpa henti gitu bisa bikin kram bibir ga sih? Sepertinya Sakura sangat berharap hal itu terjadi.

Balik kepada Sasuke, kalau dipikir-pikir memang si Sasuke itu seperti anak gadis sedang PMS sih, kata-kata datar cenderung jutek, muka datar cenderung jutek, ga pernah terlihat senyum sama sekali.

'Si Sasuke menyebalkan ini kan polisi wannabe, maka untuk menghadapinya aku harus jadi tersangka wannabe juga' pikir Sakura sambil melakukan analisa.

"Atas dasar apa anda menghukum saya, Uchiha-san? Saya adalah siswi baru yang belum secara resmi diterima di sekolah ini. Jadi bila saya hari ini datang terlambat, anda tidak berhak menghukum saya, saya belum terikat dengan peraturan siswa Konoha" jawab sakura berusaha diplomatis.

"Peraturan Pertamuan, kamu melanggarnya. Tamu harus masuk lewat pintu gerbang, yang lewat pagar itu maling" jawab Sasuke datar.

'Peraturan pertamuan, memangnya ada? Aku harus memutar otak cepat untuk menghindari hukuman si polisi wannabe ini' batin Sakura, sambil mengamati Sasuke dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki untuk mencari kelemahannya.

'Rambut model pantat ayam itu sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya' pikir Sakura. Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan tentang mimpinya dulu kembali terbayang. Sasuke mirip pengawal yang dulu menendangnya saat dia menjadi si tikus merah jambu.

"Uchiha san…. Ka..Kamu…. Kamu kan yang waktu itu menendangku!" pekik Sakura

Sementara itu di luar pagar Kiba berdiri dengan tegang. Dari tadi dia tidak berani masuk memanjat pagar karena ada student council yang siap memangsanya, namun dia juga tidak tega pulang meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di sana. Akhirnya dia memutuskan menguping adalah perbuatan paling bijak yang bisa dia lakukan saat itu. Tetapi saat mendengar pekikan Sakura dia mau tidak mau harus bertindak. Siapapun yang berani menendang saudara perempuan tirinya harus diberi pelajaran. Kiba segera meloncat dari pagar dan berusaha menendang Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai bentuk pembalasan dendam bagi Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat tendangan Kiba langsung menghindar dengan gesit ke arah kiri karena di sebelah kanannya ada Sai. Sayang seribu sayang Sasuke kurang fokus, mungkin akibat kurang minum aq*a, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa di sebelah kirinya ada kolam ikan.

Byur!

Sasuke pun terjun bebas ke kolam ikan. Silahkan minum air yang banyak Sasuke, kalau tidak ada aq*a, terpaksa air kolam ikan pun jadi. Toh para ikan dalam kolam juga meminum air itu dan mereka malah sehat dan gemuk.

"Kiba, kenapa?" tanya Sakura lirih sambil menutup kedua mulutnya karena terkejut melihat kejadian ini.

"Itu sebagai pembalasan dendam untukmu. Tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang menendang saudariku, apalagi kalau pelakunya itu seorang laki-laki!" ujar Kiba dengan bangga, bak pahlawan kesiangan.

Sakura terharu mendengar kata-kata Kiba. Ternyata dia punya saudara tiri yang baik, tidak seperti Cinderella. Tapi tetap ini harus diluruskan atau situasi tambah runyam.

"Kiba, terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar menendangku, itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpi…." jelas Sakura.

"Apa?!" Kiba terlonjak kaget. Berkali-kali berhasil lolos dari pengawasan sang Ketua Dewan Keamanan Sekolah, kini malah dia sendiri yang mendatangi masalah langsung ke orangnya.

"Krok" ucap seekor katak yang merasa habitatnya terganggu dan melompat dengan kesal ke atas kepala Sasuke yang masih terduduk di kolam ikan. Sasuke sendiri tidak memperdulikan sang kodok, dia malah menatap tajam kepada Kiba dan Sakura, mempertimbangkan hukuman yang pantas bagi keduanya. Sedangkan Sai masih dengan senyum palsu sok manisnya mengabadikan hal langka tersebut melalui video HP nya. Jarang-jarang ada kejadian Sasuke ternistakan seperti ini.

Tbc.

info : Saya membuat sedikit perubahan tag agar tidak mengecewakan.

Hikmah chapter ini : **Bahagia itu sederhana**

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 3 : Persidangan

Sebelumnya terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca fict karya saya ini. Semua tokoh yang dipakai di fict ini milik Mashashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam nama saja. Fict ini asli hasil pemikiran saya, dibuat semata untuk hiburan, tanpa mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun. Selamat membaca, tapi… **Don't like don't read.**

 **Warning :** OOC, kurang sesuai EYD, garing, dsb

-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 3 : Persidangan**

-o-o-o-

Kalau orang-orang bilang " **first impressions are always important…** " maka Sakura merasa masa depannya di Konoha High School akan suram, buram, hancur berantakan, luluh lantak, dan segala macam hal negatif lainnya. Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya seorang siswa baru di hari pertama sekolah akan jaim. Sok menjadi anak sopan dan baik saat menemui kepala sekolah, berkenalan dengan wali kelas dan teman sekelasnya. Tapi Sakura memang di luar kebiasaan, dia saat ini malah berada di ruang sidang milik student council, tengah duduk di kursi terdakwa sebagai seorang pesakitan. Image nya telah hancur. Hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ada di sebelah kirinya, yaitu si penasihat hukumnya, mengapa harus si Shimura Sai?

"Kenapa kamu yang jadi penasihat hukum saya?" tanya Sakura penuh rasa kecewa bercampur emosi dengan suara pelan takut mengganggu jalannya sidang.

"Begini anak baru, saya ditunjuk sebagai penasihat hukummu oleh ketua student council kita karena keprofesionalan saya sebagai pengacara. Saya sudah lama malang-melintang dalam dunia persidangan di sekolah ini. Pengalaman saya tidak diragukan lagi. Maka kamu sebagai anak baru harus bersyukur mendapat pengacara sekaliber saya" jawab Sai juga dengan berbisik.

"Ralat, kita masih sama-sama siswa SMA, tidak ada pengacara di antara kita. Lagipula sepertinya kamu juga masih sebaya saya kan? Paling-paling baru pengalaman setengah tahunan jadi penasihat hukum"

"Salah! Bukan **se-te-ngah** , tapi yang benar adalah sudah **SA-TU** bulan. Makanya jangan menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya saja, saya lebih berpengalaman dari yang kamu kira" Sai menjawab sambil menekankan kata satu.

"Maksudmu itu - **lebih** **tidak berpengalaman** dari yang saya kira, ya kan? Setengah tahun itu lebih lama dari 1 bulan, anak SD saja tahu! Baru 1 bulan ngaku-ngaku kaliber, kaliber dari mananya? Pengalaman saja minim banget gitu"

"Sakura, kaliber itu bukan masalah kuantitas, tapi kualitas. Lagi pula kamu harusnya banyak-banyak bersyukur bisa mendapat pendampingan pengacara handal dengan gratis seperti saya. Mengenai berapa biayanya nanti kita bicarakan di belakang" jawab Sai lagi masih tersenyum.

"Katamu gratis?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Sai yang sering bertolak belakang itu.

"Masuk toilet juga gratis, keluarnya baru bayar"

"Berarti kamu sama dengan toilet?"

"Itu cuma analogi. Tapi saya yakin kamu pasti tidak faham apa itu analogi. Karena itu saya tidak akan membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut. Memang jidat lebar itu tidak selalu berbanding lurus dengan kecerdasan".

Cukup sudah kesabaran Sakura, penasihat hukum macam apa coba yang selalu mengolok-olok klien nya? Walaupun dia klien gratisan, tapi dia juga manusia yang punya hati dan punya rasa. Sebenarnya dari pada jadi penasihat hukum, Sai lebih cocok jadi orang yang perlu diberi nasihat, bahkan juga perlu disuruh bertobat.

'Bletak!' satu jitakan manis dari Sakura untuk sang pengacara yang mengaku-aku handal .

"Tok tok tok" Uzumaki Naruto yang bertindak sebagai hakim pada persidangan ini mengetuk palunya, "Ehm, terdakwa dilarang melakukan KDRT terhadap penasihat hukumnya dattebayo" seru hakim Naruto.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu jalannya persidangan, tetapi jujur saya keberatan dengan Sai yang menjadi penasihat hukumnya. Saya lebih pilih sendiri saja tanpa didampingi, daripada pendampingnya dia" jawab Sakura.

"Keberatan Yang Mulia, saya sebagai penasihat hukum selalu berusaha maksimal dan profesional, termasuk terhadap sang terdakwa Haruno-san baru saja datang di Konoha, dimana dia masih buta akan arah mata angin, peta, apalagi hukum. Terbukti tadi dia waktu mau ke toilet saja nyasar hampir masuk toilet pria. Nanti tanpa adanya saya, apa jadinya dia?" sanggah Sai.

"Keberatan Yang Mulia, apa hubungannya buta arah mata angin dan buta peta, dengan buta hukum? Wajar dong saya buta peta secara saya baru datang di Konoha kemarin sore. Lagi pula gak penting banget kali ya buka-buka aib orang yang **ham-pir** salah masuk toilet!" Sakura menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan ke-absurd-an kata-kata Sai, dan anehnya kenapa sih orang itu senang banget sama kata 'toilet'.

"Keberatan Yang Mulia, sanggahan terdakwa absurd, segala hal harus terbuka di pengadilan, termasuk aib toilet atau apa pun itu".

"Keberatan penasihat hukum diterima-ttebayo. Haruno-san, Shimura-san hanya mendampingi anda selama di ruang sidang, bukan menjadi pendamping hidup anda hingga akhir usia, jadi dimohon bersabar. Sidang dilanjutkan" keputusan hakim Naruto. Baru kali ini Naruto menjumpai saling serang antara terdakwa dan penasihat hukumnya sendiri di ruang sidang, seakan-akan keberadaan Jaksa Penuntut Umum Uchiha Sasuke terabaikan di sini.

Bagi Sakura, mengajak bicara Sai memang kesalahan sangat fatal, omongannya bisa bikin hipertensi, tidak dianjurkan bagi wanita hamil dan orang dengan penyakit jantung. Sakura harus mengingat-ingat tentang hal itu. Akhirnya Sakura beralih mengamati ruang sidang. Di seberangnya Uchiha Sasuke sebagai jaksa penuntut umum, kembali membacakan dakwaan untuknya, tapi Sakura malas mendengarkannya. Karena bagi Sakura, Sasuke adalah sang sumber utama masalahnya. Lagipula dia sudah membaca sekilas dakwaan mengada-ada tidak logis dari Uchiha Sasuke yang dikarang khusus untuknya, dalam berkas yang di bawa Sai. Sakura masih merasa persidangan ini seperti mimpi di pagi bolong. Apa salah dan dosanya sayang? Cita-cita sucinya dibuang-buang. Lihat saja jurus yang akan Sakura berikan, jaran goyang jaran goyang. Sayangnya mbah dukun kenalan Sakura dulu di kota Oto ga punya jurus itu, secara dia dukun pijet.

Sakura melanjutnya pengamatannya pada ruang sidang. Bangku penonton kosong, kecuali 1 diduduki oleh seorang pria bermasker yang sedang membaca buku berwarna oranye. Sakura prediksi berumur 30an, tetapi mungkin mengalami penuaan dini sehingga rambutnya jadi berwarna putih semua? Atau mungkin juga sebenarnya dia berumur 80an tapi operasi plastik berkali-kali sehingga keriputnya tersamarkan? Atau kalau memang putih itu warna asli rambutnya, maka berarti dia orang aneh, seaneh warna rambutnya yang tidak lazim. Mungkin Sakura lupa kalau warna rambutnya sendiri juga tidak lazim, yaitu merah muda. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin bertanya pada Sai, siapa orang berambut putih itu? Tapi dia malas berbicara lagi dengannya. Semua pembicaraan dengan Sai pasti berujung maut, maksudnya bikin hipertensi, ingat hipertensi adalah salah satu penyebab kematian terbesar di dunia. Akhirnya Sakura menahan semua rasa penasarannya, cukup Sakura, penulis dan Tuhan yang tahu, biarlah nanti waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya.

"Keberatan Yang Mulia, mengapa terdakwa dikenai hukuman mengenai masalah ketertiban pakaian? Padahal pagi tadi dia belum berstatus resmi sebagai siswi di Konoha High School?" sanggah Sai terhadap tuntutan Sasuke.

'Terima kasih atas pembelaanmu Sai, ternyata kamu agak sedikit kompeten juga sebagai penasihat hukum' batin Sakura terharu mulai sedikit mengikis prasangka negatifnya terhadap Sai, ketika tiba-tiba dia mendengar sanggahan Sai.

"Shimura-san, apa anda sudah melihat pakaian dalaman yang dipakai terdakwa? Haruno-san memakai legging berbulu domba bermotif serigala. Shimura-san tahu kan arti pepatah Serigala berbulu domba?" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Arti pepatah itu kalau tidak salah adalah orang jahat yang berpura-pura sebagai orang baik. Berarti Haruno-san termasuk itu? Ehm… anda benar Uchiha-san, baiklah keberatan saya tadi saya tarik kembali, silahkan dilanjutkan Uchiha-san" tanggap Sai.

"Sai, kenapa kamu malah setuju? Harusnya kamu membela saya? Masak malah setuju gitu saja dengan si JPU gak jelas itu?" bisik Sakura kesal, ingin rasanya menarik kembali kata terima kasihnya tadi.

"Sakura, penasihat hukum yang jujur itu tetap harus mengatakan kebenaran walau itu pahit. Misal suatu saat kita menjadi penasihat hukum seorang pembunuh atau seorang koruptor, masak kita bela mati-matian bahkan sampai membolak-balik fakta supaya bebas dari hukuman? Kasihan orang-orang yang telah dirugikan oleh mereka. Dimana hati nurani penasihat hukum model begitu? Berat tanggungan mereka di kubur nanti" jelas Sai panjang lebar sampai membuat Sakura terpana dan tak sanggup berkata-kata.

'Ternyata seorang Sai juga punya sisi moral yang baik walau sedikit' batin Sakura sedikit memuji.

"Intinya seorang penasihat hukum itu membela yang benar, bukan membela yang bayar. Apalagi kamu kan juga ga bayar, jadi ya….. aduh!" Sai tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena kakinya diinjak oleh Sakura.

'Jadi intinya gara-gara ga bayar, bukan gara-gara takut nanggung dosa di kuburan? Dasar Sai si Mayat, ga ada sisi moralitas baiknya secuilpun!' Sakura mengumpat dalam hati sambil mendoakan semoga Sai jomblo 7 turunan. Sakura mungkin lupa, tidak ada jomblo yang punya keturunan.

-o-o-o-

Sidang telah berakhir dengan hukuman bagi Sakura menjadi asisten Student Council selama seminggu dimulai besok. Awalnya Sakura hendak mengajukan banding, tapi entah kenapa kata-kata penutup dari Hakim Uzumaki membuat dia dengan rela menerima hukuman tersebut. Kata-katanya seolah menghipnotis pendengarnya, menimbulkan semangat membara di dalam diri Sakura.

"Ehm… Sai-kun, hakim Uzumaki itu…" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kantin, hanya mereka berdua karena waktu istirahat baru akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Sai meminta – baca : memaksa – Sakura untuk mentraktir dia.

"Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah ketua student council sekolah kita. Orang bilang dia itu punya talk no jutsu, kata-katanya seperti hipnotis, kriminal selevel ninja saja bisa insyaf kalau denger kata-kata dia. Karena TnJ nya itu juga lah akhirnya diantara kami bertiga dia yang terpilih sebagai ketua. Pasti kamu terpesona dengan dia ya? tanya Sai sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak-tidak!" bantah Sakura cepat dengan pipi merona. Kata-kata memang tidak bisa sejujur wajah. Sebenarnya selain kata-katanya ada hal lain yang membuat Sakura tertarik dengan Naruto, yaitu karena dia mirip sang pangeran dalam mimpinya, apakah Sakura bisa menjadi sang Cinderellanya?

Tbc..

-o-o-o-

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam alur persidangannya, karena author awam dengan proses di meja hijau. Pernah dulu sekali-kalinya ikut sidang gara-gara ga sengaja melanggar rambu lalin, sidangnya mah cuma gitu doang, tapi antrinya itu loh, lapangannya bak lautan manusia.

 **Pesan moral : dont judge book by the cover**

Maaf juga bila updatenya agak lama. Trims bagi yang masih berkenan membaca. Trims juga bagi : PanggilAkuMawar, guest, Spring, dan Portgas D. Potter yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk review. Serta trims juga bagi yang sudah rate dan follow.

Spring, anda benar sekali, saudara tiri Sakura yang satu lagi Hana Inuzuka, tapi karena perbedaan usianya agak jauh, dan juga dia sudah kerja sebagai polisi, maka akan jarang diceritakan dalam fict ini.

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 4 : Teacher's Room

Halo, saya up cerita ini. Mohon maaf bila terlalu lama up nya. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir membaca fict karya saya ini. Semua tokoh yang dipakai di fict ini milik Mashashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam nama saja. Fict ini asli hasil pemikiran saya, dibuat semata untuk hiburan, tanpa mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun. Selamat membaca, tapi… **Don't like don't read.**

 **Warning :** OOC, kurang sesuai EYD, garing, slow update, dsb.

-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 4. Teacher's Room**

-o-o-o

Setelah persidangan yang menguras hati, tenaga – salahkan Sai si penasihat hukum yang tiap bicara seperti ngajak berantem –, kantong – salahkan Sai lagi yang memang seperti toilet alias pakai gratis selesai baru minta bayaran –, Sakura segera menyerahkan berkas kepindahannya di kantor TU serta bertemu kepala Sekolah Sarutobi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga seharusnya Sakura masih perlu bersyukur karena untuk hari ini hanya tiga hal saja yang dikuras, tidak seperti Kiba yang ditambah menguras kolam ikan dan kamar mandi sebagai hukuman – salahkan Sai sekali lagi daripada tidak ada orang lain yang disalahkan. Agenda selanjutnya Sakura harus ke ruang guru untuk bertemu wali kelasnya Hatake Kakashi yang entah seperti apa rupanya. Bangunan ruang guru memiliki banyak jendela besar yang menggunakan kaca rayban (tinted glass) hitam, sehingga dari luar agak sukar melihat ke dalam, daun pintu ruang tersebut juga terbuat dari kaca rayban berwarna hitam seperti jendelanya. Sakura merapikan penampilan dulu di dekat pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam, maklum anak baru harus jaga image, siapa tahu ada guru yang sedang cari calon mantu. Ketika hendak mengetuk pintu, sayup-sayup terdengar percakapan para guru.

"…legging…..bulu…serigala..."

Lalu tiba-tiba suara percakapan tersebut tergantikan riuh suara tawa dari para guru. Sakura yang punya otak encer dari sananya, segera melakukan analisis keadaan.

'Mereka sedang membicarakan legging aku atau bukan ya?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

 **Flasback on**

 _Pagi hari sebelum kepergian Sakura ke Konoha, nenek Chiyo tetangganya di otto yang berprofesi sebagai dukun pijat, datang bertamu._

" _Sakura, sebelum kamu pergi untuk selamanya dari dunia ini, Nenek akan memberikan kenang-kenangan berharga buat kamu" ucap nenek Chiyo, sambil menyodorkan bungkusan plastik berwarna hitam._

" _Saya hanya pergi ke Konoha Nek, bukan pergi selamanya", sela Sakura. Masa iya masih unyu-unyu begini dibilang mau meninggal, lebih pantas Nenek Chiyo yang sudah berumur senja duluan itu mah. Sakura menerima bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Isinya sebuah legging bulu berwarna pink, lucu sih, tapi kenapa motifnya serigala? Agak aneh aja sih memadukan warna pink yang lembut dengan Serigala yang terkesan ganas._

" _Itu bukan legging sembarangan Sakura, tapi legging pengabul keinginan"._

" _Beneran nih? Tapi kok selama ini keinginan Nenek tidak terkabul ya…? Ups…", Sakura keceplosan, dia segera menutup mulutnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Sakura berpendapat begitu. Masalahnya dia tahu betul keinginan dan obsesi Nenek Chiyo yang belum tercapai hingga kini, yaitu ingin membuat boneka tali yang bisa memijat sendiri untuk menggantikan profesinya. Dulu Sakura sudah menjelaskan, boneka yang bisa bergerak sendiri itu harus pakai mesin, istilahnya robot, kalau boneka tali kan harus digerakkan oleh si empunya. Tapi si Nenek Chiyo bilang dia akan melakukan inovasi dan improvisasi. Sakura jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan Nenek Chiyo berencana membuat boneka Jailangkung versi terbaru, jadi selain bisa ditanyai dan bergerak sendiri, juga bisa memijat._

" _Leggingnya terlalu panjang di kaki nenek, jadi tidak pernah dipakai, makanya tidak terasa efek pengabul keinginannya ke nenek. Efek hanya berdampak bagi pemakai saja, pengedar dan penjual tidak ikut terjerat" jelas Nenek Chiyo. Kenapa bahasanya terdengar seperti sindikat narkoba ya?_

" _Satu lagi", tambah Nenek Chiyo, "Legging itu barang langka, hanya satu-satunya, makanya kamu harus menjaganya dengan baik"._

 **End of flashback**

'Kalau kata Nenek Chiyo, legging itu hanya satu-satunya, berarti yang sedang digosipkan guru-guru pasti legging saya, atau malah sayanya? Tapi kenapa? Hmmm… jangan-jangan mereka menggosipkan kejadian di ruang sidang tadi. Suka banget ya pada gosipin baju daleman orang. Siapa sih biang gosipnya?' analisis lanjutan Sakura dengan penuh emosi.

Dipicingkan kedua matanya, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang guru melalui pintu kaca rayban hitam di depannya. Samar-samar terlihat sosok lelaki tinggi dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam, sedang berdiri di depan meja salah seorang guru. Seingat dia hanya ada 1 orang yang punya rambut seantik itu.

'Uchiha Sasuke, pasti dia biang gosipnya. Tampang doang yang sok cool kayak kulkas, tapi kelakuan komporkator kayak ibu-ibu rempong yang suka rumpi waktu arisan. Dia sih bukan diam-diam menghanyutkan lagi, tapi tapi diam-diam menghancurkan image orang. Harus dikasih _shock therapy_ tuh orang' pikir Sakura. Ide mulai berseliweran di otak Sakura, salah satunya adalah membuat Sasuke terkejut, merasa bersalah, dan malu, karena terpergok jadi biang gosip, oleh orang yang sedang dia gosipkan.

"Brak!" suara pintu ruang guru yang dibuka (baca : dibanting) kasar oleh Sakura, dengan tujuan mengejutkan Sasuke. Sakura sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan yang namanya jaga image, toh ia merasa imagenya sudah hancur bak butiran debu gara-gara Sasuke. Selamat tinggal impian dijadikan mantu idaman, pokoknya memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke itu lebih utama.

Seluruh atensi manusia dalam ruangan segera ke arah sumber suara, kecuali si Sasuke, yang masih sok sibuk menunduk mengurus dokumen yang terletak di atas meja guru bermasker yang waktu itu ada di ruang sidang. Jangankan menoleh, melirik sedikitpun tidak dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Tidak tahukah Sasuke, bahwa Sakura sudah mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk membuat dia terkejut. Sakura jadi berpikir, mungkinkah si Sasuke punya gangguan pendengaran? Atau gangguan kejiwaan?

"Nona, itu pintu kaca loh, jangan dibanting gitu membukanya, kuatir pecah" ucap salah seorang guru.

"Itu namanya semangat muda. Yosh! Hidup masa muda! Bisa disuruh kerja lembur bagai kuda!" guru lain ikut menimpali.

"Sepertinya kok saya baru lihat nona ini ya di Konoha High School? Apa baru sekali ini dia membuka pintu kaca?"

"Mungkin dia anak baru itu, yang kabarnya datang-datang langsung di sidang sama Sasuke, gara-gara masuknya kayak pencuri gitu, manjat pagar terus mengendap-endap".

"Oh anak baru ya? Mungkin baru kali ini tinggal di kota, jadi kelakuannya bar-bar begitu…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, rambut nona ini kok antik gitu ya. Warnanya ngingetin sama jajanan saya waktu kecil, rambut nenek kalau tidak salah namanya".

"Rambut nenek? Oh iya benar juga. Makanan gula-gula kapas yang warnanya pink pudar itu kan? Arum manis rambut nenek".

"Si nona ini juga bertampang manis, tapi sayang berkelakuan sadis".

"Mungkin dulu waktu hamil, ibunya Nona ini ngidam makan rambut nenek tidak kesampaian, makanya pas anaknya lahir rambutnya jadi kayak rambut nenek gitu".

"Hahahahaha", suara tawa terdengar riuh di ruang guru.

Mendengar perkataan guru-guru itu Sakura jadi terdiam di depan pintu. Maksud hati memberi shock therapy, malah dia sendiri yang jadi shock berdiri. Ini sih namanya pembully-an masal guru terhadap murid, walaupun memang dia yang mencari masalah duluan. Tiba-tiba hal yang tidak disangka-sangka terjadi. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, lalu dia ikut tertawa meremehkan dilanjutkan tersenyum miring. Senyum sinis sarat penghinaan. Sepertinya dia senang melihat penderitaan Sakura dibully guru-guru. Emosi Sakura hampir saja tersulut, kalau saja dia tidak menyadari perubahan atmosfer guru-guru di ruangan itu. Mereka tiba-tiba terdiam, terkejut, dan tertegun menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke tertawa? Saya tidak salah lihat kan?" komentar salah seorang guru.

"Satu setengah tahun mengajar dia, baru kali ini saya melihat Sasuke tertawa dan tersenyum gitu" timpal guru yang lain.

"Saya pikir Sasuke mengalami disfunctional hormon penyebab bahagia gitu, jadi ga pernah bisa tersenyum".

"Kalau saya pikir malah disfunctional kerja otor di sekitar mulutnya!"

Hampir saja Sakura tersenyum bahagia karena Sasuke gantian yang akan dibully, tapi perkataan guru setelah itu membatalkan senyumannya.

"Kalo diperhatikan, sebenarnya Sasuke tersenyum nya pada si Nona rambut nenek itu. Ada apa dengan mereka?" ujar salah satu guru.

"Cinta bersemi di ruang sidang kali ya"

"So sweeeet. Cocok banget deh, coba saja lihat model poni mereka berdua, sudah sama begitu modelnya"

"Iya cucok deh, sehati kali ya mereka. Pertanda jodoh itu".

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau model rambut kayak Sasuke gitu, berarti ibunya ngidam apa ya?"

"Ngidam makan pantat ayam sebulu-bulunya kali ya, jadi rambut Sasuke model pantat ayam begitu"

"Berarti kalau begitu, ibunya Naruto ngidam makan kulit durian".

"Kalo ibunya Shikamaru, ngidam daunnya Nanas".

"Kalau ibunya Sai, ngidam minum minyak goreng, jadi rambut anaknya klimis gitu"

-o-o-o-

 **10 menit kemudian**

Akhirnya urusan Sakura di ruang guru selesai juga. Sekarang dia berdiri di koridor luar ruang guru. Menunggu wali kelasnya Hatake Kakashi yang masih di dalam karena ada sedikit urusan. Rencananya mereka akan masuk ke dalam kelas bersama, untuk diperkenalkan pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Pintu ruang guru terbuka, tetapi yang keluar bukan Kakashi sensei, melaikan Sasuke, yang langsung berjalan melewati Sakura begitu saja.

"Sasuke!", panggil Sakura. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Hn", jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Kata-kata para guru tadi, tentang kita cocok, jodoh atau apalah tadi itu, jangan kamu anggap serius ya. Karena sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada kecocokan di antara kita" tegas Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah perduli pada pendapat dan ucapan orang lain, kalau kau mau tahu. Kamu sendiri, kenapa memikirkan ucapan mereka? Apa jangan-jangan kamu memang ada rasa padaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring.

"A…apa? Apa maksudmu? Tidak akan!"

"Woy Sasuke, kemana saja? Istirahat dah hampir selesai kamu malah menghilang?" tanya Sai yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Hn", jawab Sasuke lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Capek-capek dicari, malah pergi duluan, kurang 'baik' apa coba Sasuke sebagai teman?

"Hai Sakura, aku mendengarkan percakapan kalian berdua sedari tadi loh. Jadi beneran nih kamu ada rasa pada Sasuke? Sasuke emang tampan sih, levelnya sedikit di bawah aku lah" ujar Sai pe-de.

"Enggak-lah. Sasuke itu lebih cocok dijadiin kulkas dari pada pacar. Terlalu kaku dan dingin. Tidak pacar-able banget lah" jawab Sakura.

"Berani bertaruh tentang seberapa pacar-able nya Sasuke?" tantang Sai.

"Siapa takut. Apa yang ditaruhkan?

"Kalau ternyata Sasuke pacar-able, maka kamu harus pacaran dengannya minimal 1 minggu. Tapi kalau Sasuke tidak pacar-able, maka saya akan menggantikan kamu menjalani masa hukumanmu selama satu minggu ini. Bagaimana?" tanya Sai.

"Oke, deal. Tapi kategori pacar-able nya harus relevan ya!"

"Tenang saja, kita punya ekskul yang bisa diandalkan untuk menyelidiki hal seperti ini" jelas Sai, sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu. Lalu memasukkanya ke dalam amplop dan menyegelnya.

"Nah sekarang kamu bawa amplop ini ke ruang ekskul penelitian ilmiah, di gedung B lantai 2 paling pojok. Cepat gih sebelum bel masuk. Aku tidak bisa menemani, karena masih ada urusan". ujar Sai lagi.

Sakura segera berlari menuju gedung B. Melupakan Hatake Kakashi yang baru saja keluar dari ruang Guru, celingak-celinguk mencarinya.

"Sai, kamu melihat Haruno Sakura? Siswi baru berambut pink, di sekitar sini?" tanya Kakashi pada Sai yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

"Sepertinya dia tersesat di sebuah jalan yang bernama kehidupan, Sensei" jawab Sai.

"Bletak!", buku berwarna oranye sukses mendarat di kepala Sai, "Jangan ambil kata-kata saya", tegur Kakashi.

-o-o-o-

Sakura sudah sampai di depan ruang ekskul penelitian ilmiah. Setelah mengetuk pintunya, tak lama pintu pun dibuka oleh seorang siswa berambut biru muda cenderung putih, dengan gigi bertaring.

"Whoa, ada gadis berambut nenek di sini. Ada perlu apa ya?" kata siswa itu, Suigetsu namanya.

"Sembarangan, rambutmu itu yang seperti kakek-kakek ubanan!" jawab Sakura tidak terima. Cukup guru saja yang membully dia, murid ga boleh ikutan.

"Hehehe…bukan ini rambut ilmuwan. Jadi apa keperluanmu ke sini?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ini, ada titipan amplop dari Shimura Sai"

"Hmmm…. Oke kamu tulis nama dan tanda tangan dulu di sini, sebagai tanda penyerahan", ujar Suigetsu sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku admisnistrasi besar dan pulpen. Sakura segera menandatanganinya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera kembali ke ruang guru. Berharap Hatake Kakashi masih ada di ruangannya. Tapi sayang harapan tinggal harapan, karena Kakashi meninggalkannya. Berarti dia harus siap ke kelas sendirian, pergi tanpa diantar, dan pulang tak dijemput.

'Kelas II IPA 1, bersiaplah menyambut dengan kehadiranku!' teriak Sakura dalam hatinya.

Tbc.

-o-o-o-

 **Author's note :**

Bagi yang telah menunggu-nunggu fict ini, maafkan saya kalau lama sekali tidak up, karena kesibukan di dunia nyata telah menguras waktu saya.

Terima kasih bagi yang masih mau membaca fict ini, walau jujur saya merasa fict ini garing, masih kurang humornya, maka masukan dan komentar dari kalian sangat saya harapkan.

Ada omake di bawah.

-o-o-o-

 **Omake 1**

 **Flash back kejadian di ruang guru sebelum Sakura masuk.**

"Legging lagi diskon hingga 90% di Tukupedia, stok masih tersedia 99 buah, ada yang tertarik?", Anko sensei yang sedang browsing di HP nya memberi pengumuman. Kurenai Sensei mendekat ikutan melihat-lihat.

"Pantes di diskon murah, soalnya terlihat aneh gitu, barang ga laku kali ya. Tapi kayaknya sudah terjual 1 buah tuh", komentar Kurenai sensei.

"Emang seperti apa sih rupa legging nya" tanya Shizune sensei tanpa mau beranjak dari posisinya.

"Leggingnya tuh bahannya berbulu, warna merah jambu, terus ada motif serigalanya. Aneh banget kan ya?" jelas Kurenai sensei.

"Terjual 1 itu mungkin pembelinya Orochimaru Sensei, dia kan hobinya ngoleksi benda aneh-aneh gitu" komentar Jiraya sensei, yang disambut tawa guru-guru lainnya.

Ternyata analisis keadaan yang dilakukan Sakura salah total.

 **Omake 2**

 **Flashback sebelum nenek Chiyo ke rumah Sakura**

"Waduh Sasori, legging yang nenek beli ternyata aneh banget. Nenek waktu pesannya di tukupedia tidak pake kacamata sih, jadi ga kelihatan jelas barangnya. Tertarik gara-gara diskonnya 90% aja sih. Terus baiknya diapain ya ini barang. Mau dipakaikan ke boneka tidak tega, mau dibuang sayang" ucap Nenek Chiyo setelah membuka paket barang pesanannya.

"Kasih ke Sakura aja nek, bilang saja kenang-kenangan sebelum dia pindah ke Konoha" saran Sasori, cucu nenek Chiyo.


End file.
